Crezdana Republic
"Greetings,'' loyal Crezdanian subjects. I am your recently-instated Emperor. Many of you probably have questions. 'Is the Republic quickly becoming Imperialistic?' 'Will we finally be outreaching to other galaxies, to other forms of life like ourselves?' 'Will the Republic finally take the offensive against the Talavari menace?'. And most likely many others. And just like before, you may send these questions to the bi-weekly Outreaching Council event, like before. Crezdana will not change, and Crezdana will not fall, especially to the ilk of pirates, and the atrocity of the Talavari. The recent attack from Ulythrax will not be treated lightly, I assure you, my loyal Crezdanians. Even now, our Holy Fleets are assembling and being built, all from the brave and loyal subjects that give their labour and bodies to me. In due time, we will destroy the Psychic Scourge and become great again, reaching out with My Hand accross the stars, and into the like of GO-1532 designation for the Milky Way Galaxy. And with that, we will plunge into a Golden Age from which Crezdana will live, for the rest of the Materium's eternal life span! Come, and we will live eternal lives, under the Light of Crezdana's Eye! For it is She and I that will lead all us, under our Eternal Gaze, into the Light Beyond!" -The Holy Emperor's first known Public Decree, 2188 '' Overview The Crezdana Republic is a large socialist empire, originating from the Large Maganelliac Cloud. Because of their near-eternal conflict with not only themselves, but with rebels, talavari, and pirates/orks, Crezdana has instituted a program called M.M.S.I. (Mandatory Military Service Initiative) in which every indexed civilian must undergo military training at certain ages, in certain parts of Crezdana. History Timeline 1034 - First recorded emergence of Crezdanians on Progetir IV. Referred to as Time Of Clouds by Ekolan scholars. (Between 2081 & 2113) - Unknown, unrecorded period of conflict on planetary scale between planet-based countries, known as Age Of Fire by surviving records of unknown party. Massive amounts of technological advancement take place during this time. Crezdana theorized to have been called "Kingdom of Crezdana's Eye" during the Age Of Fire. (Between 2127 & 2155) - Progetir is theorized to have been united under the Crezdanian Flag during this time, known as Age Of Wake. First known space colonization efforts begin. 2179 - First Talavari Event. Dormant hive world discovered 11 LY away from Progetir, ensuing colony fleets destroyed upon landing and were repurposed against Crezdana. Full containment achieved several years later. Total death toll is estimated at 1.1M colonists and an unknown amount of starship crews. 2182 - Second Talavari Event. Hive Cluster Ulythrax discovered to be active, and Hive Assault Fleet Brakn leaves Cluster and lays siege to Progetir. Planet surface scoured and decimated, resulting in 45% of Crezdanian loss of life. 2187 - After the events of the Second Talavari Event, the Holy Emperor, and His divine favor and wisdom, ascends to his Rightful place and takes command of the Holy 3rd and 4th Fleets of the Crezdanian Navy. Government Crezdanian Council (ROLES: Man Of War, Man Of Science, Man of Economy, (wip)) Man Of War: Currently headed by Senator Dzagao Fetnaki, and arguably the most prestigious position within the Council. Man Of Science: Currently headed by Senator Ezagna Vaknaro. Man Of Education: Man Of Reason: Man Of Government: Man Of The People: Man Of Finance/Economy: Man Of Empirical Relations: Man Of Talavari: Man Of Crezdana: Crezdana Empirical Primarch The Empirical Primarch is a head role in the Crezdanian Government, however it's purpose in recent decades is to exist as a ceremonial position, while still maintaining absolute veto power within the Council. The previous identity of the elected primarchs is kept anonymous, attending meetings and speeches behind a massive set of traditional armor. This tradition began in 2187, when the Second Talavari Event took place and Cycilanos was under heavy siege by fleets of Talavari Leviathans. Many of the councilmen of the time were fleeing, refusing to aid in the defense of the citadels. One of the Councilmen, Sulliman Tythel (the Man Of War at the time) proposed a bill called Empirical Resolution 871, which created the position of Empirical Primarch within the Crezdana Republic. The position included the ability to divert military control in times of war and propose special bills and changes within the military branches. Military Crezdana Armed Forces Crezdana Navy Branches Crezdana Office of Intelligence Crezdana Office of Talavari Crezdana Office of Anomualous Events and Artefacts Society/Culture Society within indexed civilian areas are largely xenophobic, however the recent introduction of Ekolans have made Crezdanians more tolerant. However, many Crezdanians still harbor hatred for xenos, and will insult and harass whenever the opportunity. Because of their dealings with other empires and xenos, merchant/trading companies such as Shkavot are looked down upon severely by some parts of Crezdana. Because of the MMSI, normal citizens take no pleasure in trivial things such as art or games, but many take part in music creation and partying. Infact, there exists a massive dance club within Cycilanos, famous for it's secrets and perception filter visuals. (wip) Mandatory Military Service Since the introduction of the MMSI program in 2098, during the beginning of the Age Of Wake, it has been deeply ingrained within Crezdanian culture. It is considered an honorable act to submit children willingly at the minimum age (which is 4 standard years of age). Colonists are not required to submit children to the MMSI Program, but are required to submit at 16 years of age, but it is optional to submit earlier for other reasons. Because of this, colonists usually submit willingly at earlier ages to escape particularly hostile worlds. Corporations and Industry Corporations within Crezdana fall under 3 categories. State-Backed These are Corporations that are headed indirectly by the Crezdanian Government, also known as the State. Corporations that are State-Backed will receive funding from the State directly in order to operate as expected. However, state-backed corporations are hindered considerably, as they cannot have much free action or engage in back-room deals without prior permission from the State. State-Backed corporations also are forced to pay a heavy tax whenever a profit is earned, to help pay the State for supporting them. Fortunately, there is an option for particularly profitable corporations. They can buy themselves out of state-backed position and into Independant status for 2.5 million Certs. Most early, galactic corporations are funneled into this status automatically, to help them get a seat on the intergalactic market. Independent Independent corporations are free from State-Backed restrictions and have free action to make decisions on their own. However, their activity will still be monitored by the State, and a profit tax will still be forced, albeit much lower. Corporations may also be created on this status automatically, but only with special permission from the State. Voided This category is reserved for corporations either working solely on a hidden market, or operating 75% of their assessts outside of the Crezdanian market, or Crezdana territory. There are few known corporations that have this title, and almost never contact or work directly with the State. = = Species Crezdanians Crezdanians superficially resemble humans, but with obvious differances. The most obvious differance is a comparatively-weaker eyesight due to living within close proximity to a high-luminosity star. To combat this, 80% of Crezdanians wear a protective visor that may or may not be prescription to help with common cases of near-sighted eyes. Ekolan Ekolans are a race of biological-mechanical sentient beings, first discovered on Varlen-XI. Sealed deep below the planet's surface, the entire species of Ekolan skeletons were found, along with schematics and supplies. After re-awakening the first Ekolan, it was discovered that they were engineers in nature, excelling in IQ and engineering tests. Neurologically, their brains are comprised of a metal casing, inside containing a very advanced mechanical-biological cerebral cortex, similar to the Crezdanian technology used for AIs, that leads to believe Ekolans have a near-limitless mental capacity. Despite being biological, they do not have a circulatory system. Instead, they have necessary nutrients and vitamans inserted directly to other organs through an internal arm. Whats this 'Project Vector' I've been hearing about lately? Glad you asked, but first we need to know some background. During the time when the Ekolans ruled the LMC (which was called the Iterioun Priesthood), some of their top scientists had a brilliant idea to create special ekolans known as Archons that would aid their race in ascending into omnipotence. Archons, when around other, more normal ekolans, would influence certain brain-waves patterns in the ekolan brain case using it's own psychic powers, increasing the potential of gaining psychic abilities by 60%. The ekolans hoped that this new activity would help their race become a space-faring band of psychic assholes, and to possibly ascend their race into another form of existance. But alas, Archons are known for their scheming and treachery when left to their own devices. Soon after their creation, 6 out of the 17 Archons rebelled against the Priesthood, claiming allegiance to a new Iterioun Archonophy. Civil War erupted, and destroyed both Iteriouns. Only 9 Archons have been known to have survived, and all of the survivors escaped to their homeworlds, and put themselves under hibernation until a worthy space-faring successor would help them. Fast-foward a few hundred centuries, to when the Crezdanian exporation teams discovered the first Ekolan tomb on Varlen XI. The Archons were never awoken, for obvious reasons. WIP ONGOING Category:North-Galactic Lore Category:Factions